


The Haunting

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [24]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Luke comforts Julie, Luke haunts Nick, Nick cheats on Julie with Carrie, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Nick cheats on Julie and Luke gets paybackSetting: Lose Feliz 2020 (Post Season 1)Warnings: SwearingWords: 1,280
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Nick, Nick & Carrie Wilson
Series: JATP One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 12





	The Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Nick cheats on Julie and Luke gets payback
> 
> Setting: Lose Feliz 2020 (Post Season 1)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> Words: 1,280

Julie Molina was never one to trouble herself with boys. Sure she had her fair share of crushes in the past, but she preferred to focus on her music and studying than her love life. That was, of course, until three ghosts showed up in her garage. Now she had to choose between her long time, very alive, crush Nick, and the new, very dead, lover boy Luke. Flynn had encouraged her to go for Nick because he was, well, alive and, as much as Julie hated it, she knew she was right.

She and Nick had been dating for about a month, before Luke “got over” his jealousy. He was much better at hiding the way his heart fluttered when Julie smiled at him, and his anger whenever she and Nick would share a look when he came to watch band practice. What really sent him over the edge was the day that Julie cancelled band practice. This was a rare occurrence for Julie, sometimes Alex would if he was with Willie, or Reggie might, to hang with Carlos, but never Julie. She used the band as an escape from the stressors of her life, so Luke knew something was off.

He poofed just outside her bedroom door, and was about to knock when he heard sniffling from inside. Without hesitation he walked through the door.

“What have I said about boundaries…” Julie mumbled against the pillow she held close to her chest. She was a mess, curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face, and mascara smeared. Luke softened at the sight of an upset Julie.

“Well, I just thought you could use the company…” Luke walked closer to the bed.

When Julie made eye contact with him, she immediately broke further and sobs wracked through her body.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. None of that. I got you,” Luke slid into the bed next to her and pulled her close, softly rubbing his hand on her arm. Once Julie calmed down a little he spoke again, “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong Jules?”

Julie took in a shaky breath. “He cheated on me…,” Luke felt his blood boil, “with Carrie,” she sniffled.

“He what?!” Luke roared. He went to stand up but Julie pulled him back down. The sadness still prevalent in her eyes, instantly neutralized Luke’s anger.

“Please don’t,” Julie pleaded. “I’ll be okay, I’ll get over it,” she sighed, “Just stay with me please?”.

“Of course Jules,” Luke sat back down on the bed, “anything for you,” he placed a kiss on her head.

Once Luke heard Julie’s breathing even out and concluded she was asleep he carefully pulled away from her and laid her down on the bed. She stirred a little, but not enough to wake up. Luke placed one more kiss on her forehead before poofing down to the garage. He was greeted by Reggie and Alex who were in the midst of a conversation on the couch. As a result of the lack of response to his greeting, Alex turned himself to face the now facing Luke.

“You good bro,” Alex asked, “pacing is kind of my thing.”

Luke scoffed before stopping abruptly and turning to face his friends. “He…,” his face was red with anger, “he fucking cheated on her!” he yelled.

“Woah, woah, calm down,” Alex put his hands up, “Who did what?”

“Nick,” Luke flailed his hands in desperation for them to understand the severity of the situation, “he cheated on Julie, with his ex. I swear I’m gonna kill him.”

“Let’s not do that,” Alex stated.

“Well…” Reggie started before Alex abruptly shoved his elbow into his ribs.

“Whatever I’ll deal with it myself,” his anger subsided for a brief second, “Just take care of her until I get back?”

“Of course,” Alex sighed knowing there was no way to stop Luke at this point.

With that Luke poofed away. He arrived outside a quaint house on the edge of town. Ever since Julie saved them from Caleb, they have gotten a lot better at poofing wherever they needed to without having to have been there first. He walked through the door and was immediately met with a very stereotypical family home. There were kids toys thrown throughout the house, and a few dishes covered the kitchen counter. Luke walked around taking it in until he heard a little girl’s scream. His head popped up as he saw a small girl in a princess dress come running from around the corner, she was smiling and laughing. Following closely behind her was Nick, who caught up to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and tickling her relentlessly. Luke smiled before he remembered why he was there.

Spinning around quickly Luke looked for something that he could do. He settled on one of the cups that was on the counter. Without thinking, he reached over and knocked the cup onto the ground. It shattered upon impact sending glass shards in all directions. Nick’s sister gasped at the noise, and Nick ushered her towards her room while he cleaned it up. He muttered under his breath, wondering how the glass fell, shaking it off as he reached for the broom in the closet. As he did so, Luke poofed over and grabbed hold of the broom. Nick’s eyes widened as he pulled against the handle, harder and harder each time, but no matter how hard he pulled it didn’t move.

“Weak,” Luke laughed. “I still don’t understand my Julie chose you.” Luke suddenly let go of the broom causing Nick to smack himself in the face and stumble backwards. He laughed again and Nick quickly swept up the glass. Luke saw him heading towards the trashcan and beat him to it, sitting on the top so it wouldn’t open. He didn’t keep this gag up as long as the broom, hopping off pretty soon after. Once Nick had finished cleaning, Luke grabbed a piece of paper and a marker off a little desk that was sat in the corner that clearly belonged to Nick’s sister. In his very unique sloppy handwriting he scribbled out a message.

Hurt Julie again and that glass won’t be the only thing that ends up broken

He picked up the paper and dangled it in front of Nick’s face as he turned around. Nick gulped as his eyes widened.

“W-who are y-you?” he stuttered out.

Luke laughed before setting the paper down to write again.

Your worst nightmare

He held the paper up again and smiled at Nick’s more frightened expression. Crumpling up the paper into a ball he threw it at Nick, hitting him square in the forehead, before poofing out back to the garage.

Reggie and Alex both jumped at his entrance and bombarded him with questions.

“He’s not dead is he?”

“What did you do?”

“Is he okay?”

“Julie’s going to kill you!”

“Woah hey calm down!” Luke shouted. “He’s fine. He might have a small bruise on his head from where he hit himself with a broom, but I didn’t hurt him. Physically at least.” Luke shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, and Reggie laughed. Luke thanked them for understanding and poofed back up to Julie's room. He saw she was still sound asleep in her bed, and crawled in next to her. She shifted slightly and curled herself up against him.

“Luke?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah Jules, It’s me.” he responded softly, placing a soft kiss on her head.

“It’s always been you,” Julie pulled herself closer to him.

Luke smiled and silently pleaded that she would feel the same way when she was more awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have finally gotten around to fulfilling some of the request I have received. I've been super busy with school, life, and a new project I am working on that these one-shots have sort of taken a back burner, but we're back in business for the near future!
> 
> A huge thanks to @NatashaWahl for the request/idea for this one-shot I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> I have another Claudia one-shot in the works to fulfill the general request for more stories with her in them. So keep an eye out!
> 
> Requests are still open and welcome, just leave a comment or private message me!
> 
> Watch for some poll questions in the author's note of my next couple one-shots as i try to figure some stuff out with my new project!
> 
> Until Next Time Fantoms!


End file.
